


untitled

by philukas



Category: Eyewitness (US TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Furries, M/M, Philkas - Freeform, Smut, beastiality, my friend wrote this, spiderthorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philukas/pseuds/philukas
Summary: thorin introduces his new boyfriend to philip and lukas





	untitled

it was a good day in the nice town of eyewitnesstown. (katta fuck you i don’t know the name) that day was the first day spider moved into his new apartment. he spied a rly hot neighbor with long black hair and eyes like orbs of beautiful crystal across the street, with a beard like a furry. “wow” thought spider. “he is really hot”. spider walked over to the man “hi sexy” he said. the man blushed “”my name is thorin what’s your name. “”i’m new in town, i’m spider. wanna come to my house and fuck?” “o yeah” said thorin. they fucked like animals the rest of the day. later thorin called lukas. “i met the man of my dreams!” he said. “he is so hot. wow i am in love.” “thats great spider” said lukas “when will me and philip meet him?” “soon” said thorin, and then he went back to fucking spider. later they met at eyewitnessrestaurant. lukas dressed in his best turkeysuit and lester came along. spider wore a very handsome tie. “wow” said philip and lukas together. “we are so happy for you two!” the end.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall liked it! pls leave kudos n comments!!! (my friend wrote this so be nice)


End file.
